


Mine

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry is fucking creepy, Harry wants Louis, M/M, Strange Harry, Sub Louis, Submission, Writer Louis, based on a manga, by one of my fave mangaka, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag, mentions of violence?, not really - Freeform, uhmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stranger turns towards Louis' body on the ground. He grins as he sees the red that covered the petite boy. "So pretty" he says crouching down as he caresses Louis' face. "How lucky am I to be able to meet you here, It must be fate"</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis almost dies and Harry most probably brought him back to life, well not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah.This was supposed to be a 2 part one shot so now I edited it into one. i dont know if id make a part 2 though. Im lazy. please bear with me

Louis had been stabbed. He feels so warm, flaming hot like he was going to burn up. A robbery at a convenience store is not an everyday occurence.

 

Its funny actually, Louis wasnt even supposed to be here. He was busy writing his next novel, too caught up with his works of fiction that his friend Stan was getting a bit worried about his sanity. Stan had suggested that Louis should take a breather for once and a walk out at night wont hurt anybody. Well so sorry Stan, it did hurt. So Bad.

 

Whats even funnier is that Louis keeps thinking that if he'd run away as soon as possible none of this would ever happened, but no, his writer's curiosity got him to this situation,  _Curiosity killed the cat._  his curiousity had gotten him stabbed. If he'd die here, he wont be able to relay his experience in his next novel, which sucks, because he knows that his death experience would garner a lot of readers. People like to read about other people dying. Its a fact.

 

Louis hears the sound of coins and bills being tossed into the masked robber's backpack. He hears a lady, must be the cashier, crying as the robber laughs at her like a maniac. He also hears the door click open. He cracks an eye open and sees a man dressed in all black with a hoddie hiding his face. The man stills and he sniffs the air and grins like a cheshire cat.

 

There was a strange aura that the man emmits. It makes Louis tremble on his knees. If he wasnt laying almost lifeless on the floor, he would be shaking so bad right now.

 

"It was a bit strange that such a pleasent smell would be coming from this cheap place" The man says, voice like honey coating Louis' ears. Its great, Louis thinks, that before he dies, the man's voice would be the last thing he hears. 

 

The robber turns around, surprised at the other man's presence. He slings his backpack and aims the gun at the stranger. He looks terrified out of his wits which made the other man chuckle.

 

"So that's what it is" The man says clasping his hands together. 

 

"Who are you, are you the police?" The robber asks trembling as the strange man jumps up and down giddy like a five year old child presented with his favorite treat. The cashier screams and runs out of the place. Poor girl, probably scarred for life, Louis thinks.

 

The stranger turns towards Louis' body on the ground. He grins as he sees the red that covered Louis. "So pretty" he says crouching down as he caresses Louis' face. "How lucky am I to be able to meet you here, It must be fate"

 

_What the fuck was this guy doing_

**_Bang_ **

****

A trigger was pulled and the man stands up, looking at the robber. He inches closer and says, barely a whisper "Run".

 

===

 

_Am I dead?_

_  
_Louis opens his eyes. It was dark and he feels so sore. He looks at his surroundings. _Is this what Heaven looks like?_  he asks himself.  _Nope its not. There should be a parade of angels singing Baby Got back upon his arrival in the gates of heaven,_ Well not really but that's how Louis wanted it to be like.

 

It was a dark room with tattered curtains, a ceiling which looks like it would cave in any minute, walls that were peeling like a banana and is that his shirt?He sees the white button down laying on the ground with blood stains.  _Man, Im not going to do the laundry_

 _  
_He sits up and was faced with the realisation that he was naked. He covers himself with the blanket, hiding his body. He sees his torso with not a single scratch. The wound was gone. Wasnt he stabbed back at a convenience store. He can still feel the pain from the stab but the wound was nowhere to be found on his body.

 

He goes to reach his shirt when he feels someone move next to him. His arm was grabbed and Louis finds himself pinned between the mattress and a man with curly hair and piercing green eyes.

 

"Where do you think youre going darling?" The man says, and Louis recognizes that voice. It was the stranger from the convenience store.

 

Louis tenses and squirms beneath the man. " Your expression when you are scared is really cute" Curly says and pokes Louis on his cheeks. "But your expression when on the brink of death is nicer, Louis".

 

The man knows his name, How did he know?

 

"The name's Harry by the way, and Louis, Im going to take care of you" Harry leans in but Louis manages to push him off with as much force as he can muster. 

 

"You dont have a "partner" yet do you?" Harry asks as he presses Louis towards the headboard. "If you do, then that sucks, because from now on youre mine" The other lad smiles. "And I wont take no for an answer. Its only natural cause I saved your life, so from today on, we'll be together forever. " Harry brings his face closer to Louis. "Fuck you smell so good, so delicious. "and presses his lips on Louis'. He was taken a back and he feels Harry's tongue on his mouth. Louis freezes. He panics and punches Harry square on the jaw.

 

Louis stumbles and takes his shirt with him, leaving the strange man. He runs out of the run down place and puts his shirt on, not caring about the blood stains on his favorite button down.

 

This was not happening. Maybe he was just hallucinating. Maybe he was in the hospital and all the medications given to him were going to his brain right now. It must be a dream. He must be dreaming. He must have cooked up this weird dream, something like this shoudnt be happening to him. Hell wake up, probably in the hospital with Stan by his side.

 

He sees people crowding the store and he feels queasy as he remembers what had happened there. He wraps his arms around his body, feeling the familiar burm for the stab. He sees the cashier crying and she freezes when she sees him. "Oh my God, Im fucking Mad" 

 

"Well, why is a pretty little thing like you doing here?" Louis hears and he sees a man inching closer towards him. "What does a pretty human like you doing in this time of night?" The man surges forward. "Fuck, You are giving off that delicious smell, the same smell from the convenience store"

 

"Didnt anyone tell you, not to touch other people's things?" The familiar voice says and Louis find himself next to Harry, Harry's hands protectively around his waist. He was pointing a small knife towards the other man.

 

The man scoffs. "Same goes for you kid, I was here first, Who the hell are you" he sneered and Harry laughs, throaty which makes Louis shiver in fear.

 

"Im his partner" Harry grins and licks into Louis' mouth. "Here's proof" Harry connects their lips once more and this time Louis doesnt seem to fight back. Louis feels the need to submit. He whimpers and he feels Harry smile against the kiss.

 

"He's already got a partner, what a shame" Harry turns his attention back to the other bloke. He wraps his arms around Louis, more possessively. Giggling as he sees Louis covering his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

 

"If you get the picture the get the hell away from him. He's mine. Remember to spread the word. He's already got me as his master." The mans scrams and Harry smiles at Louis. He links their fingers together and gives Louis that cheshire cat grin he saw at the convenience store.

 

"Its dangerous to walk here all alone. Ill take you back, my princess" Harry presses his lips on Louis' hands and Louis fucking whimpers.

 

===

 

 "Yove got a pretty nice place, Louis" Harry says as he plops down the couch in Louis' apartment. Harry looked so out of place. Harry was dressed in all black while Louis humble home looked so serene in light colors. "Much like you, innocent but almost tainted" Harry winks at him.

 

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Louis asks as he stares down the lad. Harry was gorgeous, Louis could say that. With that mop of curls and dimples and those legs that go o for days, who wouldnt think Harry was gorgeous.

 

"You think Im pranking you? You think that Ashton Kutcher would suddenly appear and yell "Youre being punked" at you?" Harry raises his brow and crosses his legs which looked impossibles considering that fucking skin tight jeans he has on. "Well, Im sorry, I spent the whole night cleaning your wound and this is how you repay me?" he feigned a sob. "I cared for you princess, you even hit me. I dont find this joke very funny"

 

"My mind is not fucked up to recognize dreams from reality" Louis says nonchalantly. Harry steps towards him and kneels. "For a novelist, you really are pragmatic" He takes Louis hands but Louis pries away. "Give me your hand so  i can show you this is not a dream".

 

Harry takes Louis' index finger and flashes him a smile. He bites him and _was that fangs?._ Harry kisses the tip of Louis' finger and licks the wound clean. "See, the wound is gone".

 

Louis takes a look at his hands, not a single drop of blood. Weird.

 

"One of our abilities which is way beyond the humans are our healing abilities. A Vampire's body fluids has the same effect on others'' Harry sits back and rests his head on his interlaced hands. "I spent the whole night licking your wound, thats why youre not dead, and instead of thanking me, you punched me on the face"

 

"What are you?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"What did you say you were?"

 

"Vampire" Harry says showing off his fangs. "Be it me, or the guy we met, everyone is drawn to your blood. Because your blood is special. A high Quality if you ask me. Its different from other humans". He licks his lips and winks at Louis.

 

Louis plops next to Harry and places his hands on his forehead. "The fuck is this?. Do you expect me to believe you?. This is way beyond my realm of understanding. This sounds straight from a horror novel."

 

"This isnt some novel, princess. This is reality"

 

"So then what, If vampires are attracted to my blood, Are you guys gonna fight over me?" he asks and Harry chuckles. "Probably. The scent of your blood will attract a lot of vampires but dont worry" Harry reaches over and cups Louis face. "Dont worry, Ill protect you". Louis blushes and squirms away from Harry.

 

"We vampires have one rule: You cant lay your hands on another vampire's partner. But there will be some who wont respect that. They will resort to violence and suck you dry". Harry takes Louis hands and places it on his chest. "So make me your partner, the price is your blood. From now on, your mine"

 

"Wait a minute. Dont go deciding on things on your own" Louis protests but Harry shakes his head.

 

"You should be glad to have a lover like me, There is no reason for me to be rejected. Im Handsome, Im strong and I can be gentle if you want me too, I can be rough too" The curly lad whispers and licks the shell of Louis' ear. Louis punches him again.

 

"Fuck, That hurts. But I like pain Louis. I should tell you that" Harry rubs his chin and licks his cut lip.

 

"Get out" Louis stands up and points at the door. 

 

"Sorry, I didnt quite hear you?" Harry perks and stands towering over Louis.

 

"I said get out"

 

"Dont be so edgy? Are you on your period?"

 

"Get out"

 

"Okay, But Louis, Youre mine" Harry says before jumping off the window.

 

===

 

_Robbery_

_Being Stabbed_

_Blood_

_Vampires_

_  
_So many things have happened that its seems that Louis' mind was going nuts. But if all of it was a lie, then shouldnt he be dead by now. If it wasnt for Harry, then he would be dead. That's right he was still alive If it wasnt for Harry healing his wound.

 

"Package for Mr. Tomlinson" Louis opens the door and sees the delivery guy holding a huge box. He cant remember when he had ordered something but maybe his friend Stan had ordered something for him. "Please sign here". Louis smiles and signs the sheet of paper.

 

"I heard about the robbery at a nearby store a couple of days ago. When the police got to the scene, the robber had already been beaten off to the point of no recognition. It also seemed like someone was stabbed. There were blood everywhere" The delivery guy says as he gives Louis the box.

 

"And oh, the blood smelled so good. That person was you, wasnt it?" The other man smiled and bared his fangs. "There is no mistaking this smell"

 

The delivery guy lunges forward but luckily Louis dodges the blow. Louis falls and he feels the coldness of a metal meeting his neck. The man pins him down and licks his cheeks. " Your blood is mine" he says with a manic smile.

 

He hears a clatter of metal on the ground and a snicker that was Harry's.

 

"My, what unsightly conduct. Dont you do anything to my princess" Harry aims the very knife to the delivery guy.

 

"I thought you went away"

 

"Im not going to abandon my darling. Ive been staying here like a good boy I am" Harry says and blows a kiss at Louis.

 

He turns his attention back to his oppenent. "If you stop now, Id probably forgive you. Dont you know the rules?"

 

"I dont care about it. I just want to drink his blood even if it kills him" he attacks Louis again who was still on the ground. Louis struggles and the man brings his knife down to Louis' torso. Louis closes his eyes. Here we go again.

 

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_  
_Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry's hands were bleeding. Harry had saved him again. His hands were clutching the knife from the attacker as his blood dripped down. It was a gruesome sight so Louis had to turn away.

 

"I hate it when other people touch what is mine" Harry growled. He takes the knife and brings it to the other man's eyes, taking it out of the socket. "Leave or ill do it to your other eye" Harry threatens as he stabbed the man on his chest. The man runs as he tried to put his eyeball back.

 

"Hey wait, I didnt hear you say sorry" Harry called out. Louis gets up and almost threw up as he saw Harry's bleeding hands.

 

"I need to call an ambulance, We need to treat your hands" Louis says as he searches for his phone. Harry just stood there licking the blood on his hands like it was the thing to do."There is no need to worry. Didnt I tell you, I heal super fast" Harry winks at him and proceeds to lick himself again.

 

"At least let me wrap it in gauze"

 

"Calm down Louis, are you feeling guilty?"

 

"Im sorry' Louis bowed his head. This was all his fault. This wouldnt happen to Harry if he wasnt so stubborn. What a fuck up he was.

 

"Then you can kiss me as an apology or you can bend down and kiss my foot" the curly haired lad said not looking at Louis. He feels Louis kneel before him and he panics. "No Im just kidding, juts dont get mad" He sees Louis bend down and place a soft kiss on his sock covered feet.

 

Harry blushes as Louis gets up. "Ive gotta wipe the floor" Louis turns around. "Thank you for saving me, you can sleep anywhere you want"

 

Harry runs a hand on his hair and ruffles it. He smiles wider.

 

===

 

Louis wakes up and sees Harry on the couch covered in his blankets. Louis smiles at Harry, he looked like a chlid like this. No trace of the violence that had happened that night. Louis looks at Harry and tries to open the curtains.

 

"Its okay if you open the curtains, I wont die form sunlight" He hears Harry mumble as he stirs from the couch he had slept on.

 

"Youre awake" Louis says as he makes his way towards Harry.  Harry sticks out his hand.

 

"What?" 

 

"My wound's already healed"

 

"So?"

 

"So, Nothing" Harry sits up not looking at Louis. "I should probably go. Dont want to get too cosy here"

 

"Wait Harry, if you dont mind, lets go have some tea" Louis grabs Harry's arm. Harry shrugs his shoulder.

 

_could it be that he wanted to let me know his wound was healed and not to worry?_

 

Harry turns around and shucks the blanket off him. "You called me by my name" Louis smiles at him. "Alright remember Ive got a sweet tooth. I want lots of sugar on my tea, but you know, youre sweet enough"

 

"So you can still drink human food?"

 

"Well yeah, but its not as nutritious as blood though'' Harry says and quirks his brow at Louis. "If you want to know more about me, Id gladly tell them to you in detail"

 

"Then tell me more about you" Louis grins at him, his eyes crinkling and Harry feels his heart jump

 

 

 


End file.
